


made from the same star

by rainbowexplosions



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Parallels, Reincarnation, Soulmates, also, basically its a lot of things in one fic, but its a reincarnation au so, feryn is mentioned like once, nb hamid again, the angst is uuh sadness about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowexplosions/pseuds/rainbowexplosions
Summary: Hamid and Zolf are destined for each other.They always have been and they always will be.





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda self indulgent tbh also its like a lotta small snippets so if u dont like that kinda thing then rip u i guess  
also i have probably done a bad job w apostrophes so f

"May I have this dance?" The mysterious stranger asked him. Zolf looked up to see a beautiful person, their face all angles and their sharp cheekbones glittering in the low light of the room.  
Zolf takes their hand, its covered in rings glittering and textured under his own fingers, and lets himself be pulled onto the dance floor.  
The stranger smiles at him, sharp teeth seeming to gleam and pulls him closer, and they fit together like they were made for each other, and they dance like its the thing they were made for, completely in sync not taking their eyes off of each other.  
Zolf can see himself reflected in their eyes, the shape of him shifting slightly due to the flickering candles in the room and he doesn't know why this feels so right.

He isn't really sure how he got here, the stranger - no longer a stranger - Hamid, (Zolf remembers hearing them say their name in his head, as clear as day, and he remembers thinking their name is just as beautiful as they are) leaning on his shoulder, their face flushed, whether to do with the heat, the drink, or Zolf himself, he has no idea. He just knows that this feels right, it feels like this was always supposed to happen, they were always supposed to meet.  
Zolf is completely sure of this when Hamids lips press gently against his own, smudging the gold lip-gloss they were wearing and Zolf knows. The two of them, they're like the sun and the moon, opposite but similar, and destined for each other.

\- - -

Hamid is looking for a place to sit when they see him. He is sitting alone at a table for two, the only available space to sit directly opposite him, and hes reading something - Hamid can't see the cover because the man has curled up the front of the book to hold it.

"Can I sit here?" Hamid asks, the man looks up and Hamids breath catches in their throat. Beautiful green eyes are staring up at them, Hamid feels like they know those eyes.

Hamid didn't know how they had got to this point. They had asked about the book the man was reading and had laughed when he said it was the newest Harrison Campbell book. They had then gotten into an argument about literary tastes and for some reason, they were both now laughing their heads off.  
"Sorry again for insulting your favourite author."  
"It's fine, I know some of his earlier work was a but trashy."  
"Still. How about I buy you a drink to make up for it?"  
"Oh that'd be kind of you, uh-"  
"Oh my names Hamid. Pleasure to meet you...?"  
"Zolf, Zolf Smith."  
"Well then Mr Smith, what would you like to drink?"  
"Cup o' tea please."  
"Of course!"

Hamid buys the drink for Zolf, and also gets one for himself, and also maybe gets a cake, but just the one, they can share it if they need to.

They do.


	2. Chapter 2

They're having a picnic, the blanket layed out on the grass, the few bits of leftover food still sitting on the plates.

Hamid is laying, with their head in Zolfs lap, soaking up the sun. It's a pleasant day, the sky is clear and theres barely even a breeze. Zolf is absent-mindedly running his fingers through Hamids hair, and Hamid, Hamid doesn't even mind that Zolf us messing up their hair because hes warm and safe and this feel so _familiar._

\- - -

_"Zolf." Hamid looks up from where theur head is in Zolfs lap, "You know this is probably the last time we can do something like this."_

_Hamid had said they were going hunting alone - of course, alone includes their servant Zolf - and they had left for the day. When they were far enough away and had found a secluded clearing, they stopped._

_It was the closest thing they could get to as a date, but it was enough, for them._

_"I know Hamid," Zolf starts to gently run his fingers through Hamids hair, "thats why we should make the most of the time we have left together."_

_Hamid smiles softly up at Zolf, and vows to never forget this memory, even in death._


	3. Chapter 3

"Gods Hamid, you're freezing."

"I-I'm f-f-fine."

"Hamid you're shivering and your lips are blue."

Hamid just stands there, arms wrapped around themself, hair and clothes dripping a small amount of water.

"Right, c'mon Hamid, lets get you dry and warmed up, I don't want you to get ill."

Zolf walks away to grab a towel for Hamid, brings it to them, gently wraps it around them and presses a kiss into their forehead with a murmered, "I love you."

As they head to their room, Zolf speaks, "I can't believe you walked home in, basically, a full on storm in a tiny crop top and a skirt."

"I di-didn't want t-to miss our date."

Zolf shakes his head whilst smiling fondly.

"You're an idiot Hamid." Zolf hands Hamid their comfiest pyjamas,"But I'll be damned if I don't love you." 

Hamid smiles softly up at Zolf, "I love you too."

"Now then, you get changed, I'll go put this blanket in the dryer for a few minutes to warm it up and then we can cuddle, okay?"

Zolf was very protective over Hamid whilst they were ill, even if it was only a small cold. He did everything he could do to help and had a faint flash of _I cant lose them again._

\- - -

_"Gods Hamid, you're freezing."_

_"No - I'm -" They start to cough heavily._

_Zolf reaches out to place his hand on Hamids shoulder and feels thm take a deep shakey breath._

_"I'm going to be fine Zolf."_

_Zolf frowned but didn't argue._

_A month later Hamid was dead._

_It had been a difficult month. Hamid kept insisting that they would be fine and that they were getting better but Zolf could cearly see they were deteriorating. But he stayed. He stayed with them right until the end. He heard their last faint, "I love you." And he was holding them as they took their final breath._


	4. Chapter 4

Hamid isn't sure why, but when they see the news report about the Dwarven sailor, Zolf Smith, Navy legend, dying at sea, their heart broke. His brother was speaking about him, with another man, standing to his side for support. And Hamid knew they had to give these people some money, anonymously of course, this wouldn't be for publicity.

They organised for the funds to be anonymously deposited into their account and for a note to be semt to the brother - Feryn.

'I'm sorry for your loss.'

And then Hamid felt. Empty. Pointless. **Alone.**

\- - -

_Hamid feels so alone and useless, Zolf had gone away to the Navy and now he was **dead. **They fiddled with the ring on their finger - Zolfs ring - and they remember what he said when he gave it to them._

_'If you wear this, you will know I am always with you.'_

_Hamid starts to cry, and lays down onto the bed from where they were sitting and cries themself to sleep._

_The next few months are stressful for Hamid. Theres conflicting reports and so many whispers and no one will tell them **anything.**_

_Hamid wants to scream, to yell 'Thats my **husband **just tell me if hes **dead.**'_

_But they can't, they wont._

_All the while they fiddle with the ring, the constant presence of it reassuring._

_It's 3 years later when Zolf turns up at their door, a full grown beard, a missing legn and a bouquet of roses. Hamud screams as soon as they see him and the tears start straight away._

_But its okay, because Zolf is back and they feel whole again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doing chapters on here is weird hm but yes the end i hope u enjoyed pls give me comments


End file.
